An image forming apparatus may incorporate a fixing device, such as a fuser, for fixing toner or other image forming substances to media. The fixing device may include a heating device, for example, a belt fusing system or a hot roll system, which applies heat and/or pressure to the image fixing substance on the media. The fixing device may also include a roller in cooperation with the heating device to form a nip through which the media passes. The roller may contact the heating device either directly or indirectly, through contact with the media, creating an additional thermal load on the heating device. The roller may or may not drive the media through the nip.